Que seas feliz
by Angel of broken wings
Summary: El dolor de un amor no correspondido se expresa en la agonizante mirada y en las ansias del último abrazo. YxT KxT


_**¡Hola! Sé que a pasado mucho, y que no he escrito nada en años, pero he tenido bastantes problemas, así que me disculpo con este nuevo fic, un oneshot, para cuya creación me llegó la inspiración hoy en le mañana mientras me bañaba. Espero poder actualizar pronto el único fic que tengo pendiente ('Cobardía') que es un shonen-ai, pero no puedo garantizar que publique nada antes de la próxima semana. En todo caso, estoy planeando escribir un fic KxT y otro YxT, tentativamente ambos con finales felices, pero no estoy segura… bueno, los dejo para que puedan leer. **__**atte.: Angel with broken wings. **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya la ceremonia había terminado y todos los invitados estaban festejando alegremente, con los pensamientos en el nuevo y feliz matrimonio. El día parecía festejar también, con los rayos del sol alumbrando todo el lugar, y calentando cada una de las joviales caras con su ardiente esplendor. El festejo estaba tomando lugar en un precioso jardín, y el verano había sido elegido por la pareja como la estación perfecta para su boda, en la cual se reunían las personas más apreciadas por los festejados. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que faltaban dos personas en la fiesta, hasta que hicieron una silenciosa y discreta entrada. Eran un hombre y una mujer jóvenes: él, un hermoso chico de cabello plateado que centelleaba al caer los rayos vespertinos sobre él, ella una tímida muchacha de ojos color chocolate. Ambos parecían algo azorados por su tardía intromisión, pero se relajaron al notar que nadie parecía haberse percatado de su ausencia, así que tomaron asiento en la mesa que daba señas de estar destinada para ellos.

La muchacha recién llegada parecía estar admirando a la novia y al entorno en general con aire soñador, casi anhelante, mientras él cerró los ojos de manera pesarosa, sin siquiera dar señas de quererlos abrir, cosa que su acompañante notó en pocos minutos, y lo observó con preocupación.

-Oye, ¿Te sientes bien?-El aludido abrió los ojos lentamente, y la miró unos instantes antes de esbozar la más preciosa de las sonrisas, mientras movía la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Sí, perfectamente… tal vez un poco cansado, no te preocupes.- La muchacha lo contempló dudosa, después de unos segundos sonrió con aprobación, y volvió a su ensoñación diurna. Minutos después, pareció recordar algo y miró a la bella criatura que se sentaba a su lado, diciendo:

-¡Dios! No le hemos dado nuestras felicitaciones a Honda-san, ¡Vaya que seremos descorteses!

Yuki se giró hacia ella, se levantó de su silla y tendió una blanca y suave mano a su interlocutora, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Vamos, entonces.

Mientras se acercaban lentamente a la novia, Yuki se detuvo unos momentos, le dirigió una sonrisa de excusa a su pareja, dándole a entender que se adelantara, al ver la duda en los movimientos de ella, agregó palabras a su silenciosa comunicación.

-Te alcanzo en unos momentos, no te preocupes- dicho lo anterior se alejó, mientras Machi se adelantaba al círculo en cuyo centro se encontraba la novia.

Al sentir una delicada mano sobre su hombro Tohru se giró, para encontrarse frente a frente con la pareja de Yuki, quien con una sincera sonrisa la felicitó, ella agradeció amablemente, sin dejar de notar la ausencia del joven Sohma, por cuyo paradero preguntó.

-¿Yuki? Fue a la parte trasera, creo que se sentía un poco mal… nada de lo que debas preocuparte- agregó rápidamente al ver el horror cruzar las facciones de la castaña. Tohru asintió con la cabeza, pero se dirigió hacia la dirección que la otra había marcado inconscientemente con su mano. Después de un poco de búsqueda localizó un atisbo de lo que supuso era su amigo, y pronunció su nombre quedamente. Inmediatamente el joven volteó, encontrándose de frente con el rostro que había temido ver.

Tohru avanzó unos cuantos pasos, adentrándose en la oscuridad proporcionada por un enorme árbol y gran cantidad de arbustos que habían sido elegidos como refugio por el ratón, quien sólo la contempló mientras se acercaba... ¡Qué hermosa se veía! El sencillo vestido blanco le caía grácilmente, adhiriéndose sensualmente a la piel bronceada, marcando cada una de las formas curveadas, acentuando el brillo del cabello castaño, jugando con el tono azulado de las inocentes orbes que le contemplaban trémulamente. Se veía más bella que nunca, y en su mirada brillaba un atisbo de felicidad inconfundible, fuerte, pura, casi salvaje, acompañada de una pasión que le daba el atractivo aire de la mujer madura, alejándose de la infancia sin perder la enloquecedora ingenuidad, y sin embargo, a pesar de lo anterior, seguía manteniendo el aire lánguido y dulce que siempre le había gustado, y en sus movimientos se manifestaba uno completa ignorancia de la propia belleza… era un verdadero ángel. Tan distraído estaba que apenas se dio cuenta de la mano de ella tocándole suavemente el hombro, y casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo femenino acercarse lentamente, aun así, él bajó la mirada, sin querer encontrarla con el par de ojos azules que ahora le contemplaban con una mezcla de compasión y tristeza, sin querer dar la cara a la mujer a la que había entregado su corazón años atrás, a la mujer que jamás correspondió su amor.

-Yuki…- la voz resonó en su cabeza, obligándolo a levantar la vista, a mirarla fijamente a los ojos, centrando las brillantes y ardientes amatistas en los diáfanos zafiros. Ella sostuvo su mirada, con un deje de compasión, con un poco de miedo quizás.

-Lo siento, ¡Lo siento tanto, querida Tohru! Siento no poder compartir lo que sientes, siento mi egoísmo, siento que no pueda controlar mis sentimientos.- La muchacha negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

-No importa, está bien.

-Yo…- y en ese momento Yuki se irguió, quedando de frente a la muchacha, y en un gesto casi brusco la abrazó con fuerza, estrechando su delicado cuerpo, pegándolo al suyo con ansias contenidas. No supo cómo, pero eso lo hizo sentir mejor, y en aquel gesto desesperado dio el adiós a un amor que jamás debió ser, y mientras sostenía a la chica una lágrima invisible escurrió por su mejilla, en un gesto de rendimiento, de tristeza infinita, con la agonizante impotencia de quien ve sus sueños resbalarse ante los propios ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tohru sollozó en su agarre, y respondió torpemente al abrazo, entendiendo la desesperación de una de las personas que más amaba, comprendiendo su sufrimiento y amargura, padeciendo en el alma el dolor de ser ella la causante.

No se enteró de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, y lo siguiente que supo fue que Yuki se inclinó un poco, acercó los labios carmesí a sus oídos, y en un susurro nostálgico y sincero murmuró las palabras más honestas que pudo haber pronunciado en aquel momento:

-Que seas feliz…-con eso rompió el abrazo, y besó la dulce frente en un gesto de obligada hermandad, después se alejó, intentando ocultar la tristeza de su cara, sonriendo para saludar con su mejor carta de presentación a su novia, una muchacha buena y amable, que a pesar de todo no había logrado arrancar del alma cansada del ratón el apasionado sentimiento por su primer amor.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A lo lejos, dos ojos del color de la sangre observaban la escena, entendiendo el padecimiento del hermoso joven, compadeciendo el dolor ajeno, y sin embargo, a pesar de sentir pesar ante el malestar del otro, no podía renunciar al amor que se le entregaba, a la felicidad absoluta que la presencia de su ahora esposa llevaba a su vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Primero que nada, ¡Gracias por haber leído! Ahora,**__** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Peticiones? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y también que sean almas caritativas que dejen algún review… otra cosa, se aceptan críticas constructivas, pero por favor, **__**NO FLAMES**___

_**Matta ne! **_


End file.
